Kieran Ensio
Summary Story Ensio wasn't always the swordsman living in anger and sorrow that we know. He used to be a simple farm boy that grew up in a small town in the countryside. He spent most of his childhood hanging out with a girl named Briana Morrigan, who he later proposed to. Marrying at the age of 18, his life was would be peaceful for a time. They even had a daughter, which they named Erika. However, 3 years later the town was attacked by a band of mercenaries, lead by the magical swordsman Clove. Ensio was away at the time, travelling home from visiting his relatives in the city, his little girl along with him. When he got back and saw the farm, he frantically searched for Briana. Ensio found here in their house, Clove standing over her, she had been stabbed and was bleeding heavily. He rushed to her side, but she died in his arms less than a minute later. The bandits had left, but they had turned the area into a wasteland, were monsters and thieves were able to roam free, this came to be known as the Beastlands. Over the next 5 years, Ensio trained relentlessly and slayed countless beasts to become the strongest in order to protect his daughter. He had barley any time to spend with her because of his training, which he would soon regret. Erika grew ill,and it was apparent that her time drew closer and closer. When she finally passed, Ensio was forlorn, he had wasted so much time he could have spent with his daughter training. He tried to protect her, but it was all a meaningless waste. Ensio was alone, with no meaning left in his life. So he decided to find Clove and take revenge, or die trying. He found her in an open plain and challenged her. It only took one clash to knock him to his feet, he realized that she outclassed him. She threw a sword in front of him and said "You are so weak, such a waste. Come find me when you can wield this hero's sword like a man. For now, I'm leaving this country." Ensio trained for the next 7 years in the magic style Willpower, which was enhanced by his amazing swordsmanship with his blade, Morrigan. He later encountered The Mirage Raiders, who had traveled to the Beastlands looking for a bounty. He displayed his skills and asked to join them, seeing this as an opportunity to travel the world and find Clove. Later in his adventures, he grew to really care for his friends, even staying with them after he took revenge on Clove. He did all this while being feared across the world as the Red Swordsman Ensio. Personality Edit Ensio acts cold due to his dark past, which lets be honest, would make anyone a bit bitter, but he is a good guy behind it all. He tends to get angry a lot, having little patience for anything ridiculous, or something that gets in the way of his goals. His fatherly side came out while training Ethan, a young member of the crew that The Mirage Raiders saved from slavery. He seeks vengeance against Clove above all else, and will even sacrifice his own body if it means achieving his goal. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Kieran Ensio "Red Swordsman Ensio" Origin: The Mirage Raiders Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation via Survivor Armor, Holy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis via Morrigan, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level '(Cut the tail off of a dragon that could devastate the country) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Tagged a Griffon that was able to travel around the world in a short time.) 'Lifting Strength: Class T (Scaling by the Oracle, who said he was stronger than Orn) Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country Level '(survived being stomped on by that same dragon) 'Stamina: High (Fought monsters in the Beastlands for 6 days straight) Range: Country level (Threw his sword across an entire country and hit the thief when he realized his coin bag was stolen) Standard Equipment: Morrigan: The sword he received from Clove. He decided to name it after his lost love. It's a specialized sword that enhances his Willpower magic. If ever lost, he can call it back to his hand no matter the distance it must travel at high speeds. Survivor Armor: Pieces of armor forged in the ancient times of magic, found by Ensio while the crew looked for treasure in sacred ruins. This armor grants resistance to all forms of elemental magic. (Resistance) Intelligence: Combat Genius '''(Without a doubt the smartest physical fighter of the Mirage Raiders, having trained in swordsmanship and magic for many years) '''Weaknesses: Tends to lose to those who use psychological warfare about his past. Will damage himself if needed to finish off an opponent, could backfire on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Willpower: A type of magic that is manifests through the will of the user to give more of a physical effect on the body than most other magics. It is easy to learn, but the user must have an immense amount of will to be powerful, thus it is usually classified as a low level magic. Rage seems to cause a greater surge of passion, which increases the strength of attacks. (Magic) Resonating Shine Strike: A technique that was learned to help his crew fight in the underworld, the strike purifies evil and demonic entities. (Holy Manipulation) Charge Up Igniting Phoenix: Ensio holds his sword back and charges a powerful thrust, his magic also creates a fire effect around the blade, the flame burns so hot that water will not effect it. (Fire Manipulation) Pressure Circle: Ensio thrusts his sword into the ground, causing magical energy to come rocketing out of the ground in a 100 ft diameter circle. This energy acts like a vacuum, siphoning willpower from anyone caught inside. (Willpower Manipulation) 180 Degree Demon: He points his sword straight up, then performs a swinging motion that end with his sword straight down, the 180 degree swing creates a projectile sword slash. Iron Self: A state that bolsters his willpower. He will not back down, will not flinch when attacked, and will not hesitate. Even magic used to instill emotions like fear will not phase him with the resolve he shows. (Willpower Manipulation) (Resistance) Raging Greater: His ultimate move, Ensio infuses all of his anger, sadness, and passion into the blades, then throws it up high up into the air. The sword then attracts him like a magnet to the handle. He then performs a great descending slash with amazing force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Mirage Raiders Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters